Mientras te quito la ropa
by Kuro Hebihime
Summary: –Mírame… soy yo, ¿no me reconoces?–, comento mientras te regalo una sonrisa, puedo comprender todas las emociones que hay dentro de ti, y hasta cierto punto, no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable, te acuno entre mis brazos sintiendo la humedad de tu llanto que empapa mi bufanda, –Luffy, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado– –––SaboxLuffy–––


**––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**MIENTRAS TE QUITO LA ROPA**

**––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

_–mírame… soy yo, ¿no me reconoces?–, _comento mientras te regalo una sonrisa. Tú dudas un momento, frotas tus ojos incrédulo, pegas un fuerte grito de espanto y finalmente te entregas a un intenso llanto, puedo comprender todas las emociones que hay dentro de ti, y hasta cierto punto, no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable,

_–¿por qué… hasta ahora…?–_ preguntas mientras frotas tus brazos como si tuvieras frío, clavas tu mirada sollozante en el suelo, huyendo de mis ojos

_–lo siento–, _quisiera explicarte mis motivos pero me temo que no tenemos suficiente tiempo, _–Luffy, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado–,_ comento mientras te acuno entre mis brazos, siento la humedad sobre mi bufanda, no has dejado de llorar desde el momento en que tus ojos me reconocieron

_–pensé... que tú...–_ alcanzas a murmurar con esa voz que suena tan distinta y a la vez tan parecida a la de mis infantiles recuerdos, alrededor nuestro uno que otro curioso gladiador nos mira, no es el lugar adecuado, tomo tu mano para dirigirme contigo a algún sitio donde podamos estar un momento a solas, entramos en lo que parece ser una pequeña bodega tenuemente iluminada, me aseguro de atrancar bien la puerta, no deseo que nadie nos moleste, estiro mis manos para abrazarte de nuevo pero me detengo, no estoy muy seguro de cómo vayas a reaccionar si dejo salir lo que estoy sintiendo, decido colocar una de mis manos sobre tu cabeza frotándola con un gesto fraterno,

_–escucha, sé que estás aquí por Ace, no debes preocuparte, yo me haré cargo de todo–_ clavas tus ojos en los míos, puedo ver tu dolor al mencionar a nuestro hermano, muerdo mi labio inferior, yo también siento su ausencia en lo más profundo,_ –escuché que tu tripulación te está esperando–, _te quito el casco que traes encima y me deshago también de tu barba falsa, tomo tu hermoso rostro entre mis manos, sigues teniendo esa expresión que me incita a protegerte, a cuidar de ti, no puedo negarlo, todo lo que siento se arremolina muy dentro.

Tú me tiras el sombrero para acariciar la enorme cicatriz que ahora cruza por mi rostro, tus ojos, todavía húmedos, no pueden contener la ira que ataca tus recuerdos,

_–ese maldito tenryuubito...–_ exclamas con la voz dolida

_–pertenece al pasado–_ contesto mientras me quito la bufanda y el abrigo. Empiezo a eliminar uno a uno los botones de mi camisa, tú observas atentamente, curioso por ver el resto de mi cuerpo, puedo percibir en tus ojos el dolor al ver cómo quedé después de esas terribles heridas, está bien, yo también me sentí sorprendido al notar la enorme marca que ahora adorna tu pecho.

Meto mis manos debajo de tu capa para quitártela despacio mientras acaricio tus hombros, no puedo evitar tocarte, desde el momento en que no estuve a tu lado me di cuenta de que siempre quise hacerlo, bajo mi tacto por tus brazos hacia tu espalda y poso mis cálidas manos alrededor de tu cintura, tú no dices nada, simplemente aceptas mis roces como si los hubieras esperado desde siempre…

no puedo más, te pego con fuerza contra mi cuerpo fundiéndome contigo en un largo abrazo, –_Luffy...–_ susurro mientras beso tu cabeza, –_tenía tantas ganas de sentirte–_ mis labios recorren tu frente hasta llegar a tu ceja donde deposito otro más, me detengo un momento analizando si debo parar o no, tu rostro comienza a deslizarse lentamente acercando tu boca a la mía, ahora ya no tengo dudas, tú también lo deseas,

ya no puedo contenerme,

llevo tanto esperando este día...

mis labios rozan los tuyos sutilmente mientras que una de mis manos se desliza hacia tu nuca, siento como te pegas contra mi, abriendo tu boca para recibirme, empiezo despacio, disfrutando tu sabor, inundándome de tu aroma, tu lengua inquieta e incitante me deja en claro que para ti no es suficiente. Jalo tu playera y a tirones la aviento al suelo, tú haces lo mismo conmigo, tus manos comienzan a recorrer cada una de mis cicatrices, a la par que yo memorizo tu cambiado cuerpo,

_–Sabo…–_ susurras mi nombre a la mitad de un suspiro, _–no puedo creer que seas tú…que estés aquí conmigo–,_

_–mírame…– _te pido con un susurro esperando a que esos hermosos ojos se crucen con los míos, tomo tu mano y la coloco sobre mi corazón que ya late desbocado por ti,_ –jamás me he sentido más vivo–._

Te recuesto con cuidado sobre mi abrigo que ha quedado en el suelo, me coloco a gatas sobre ti y beso esas mejillas húmedas aún por tu fuerte llanto, despacio pego mi nariz a tu cuello rozándote con la punta, aspirando ese aroma embriagador, tu cuerpo se estremece ante mi suave caricia, puedo sentir como tu respiración enloquece por completo,

retiro tu mano de mi corazón y la acerco a mis labios, beso el dorso con suavidad mientras clavo mis ojos en ti con una sonrisa que no logra esconder mi loco deseo,

_–estoy aquí para hacer lo que tú me pidas...–,_ te entrego el control de todo, soy tuyo, te pertenezco,

sonríes…

siento que se me encoge el estómago,

¡cómo ansiaba ver esa sonrisa!,

pasas tu mano libre por mi cuello acercándome a ti, robándome un beso,me haces espacio entre tus piernas y yo me coloco encima sintiendo ya la excitación de mi cuerpo,

tus piernas se entrelazan en mi espalda pegándome contra tu ser, dejándome en claro que quieres más, mis manos desatan el botón de tus pantalones, y deslizo lentamente el cierre sin tocar tu hombría,

cuelo mis manos por detrás para bajártelos junto con la ropa interior, acaricio tu trasero, no puedo evitar estrujarlo con toda la palma de mi mano antes de dejarte totalmente descubierto,

me incorporo un poco para terminar de quitártelos, por un momento me detengo para admirarte, no puedo creer que te tenga de frente y completamente desnudo, tu respiración tan agitada y tus mejillas rojas… son demasiado para mi,

ahora lo comprendo…

no me conformo con quererte, también necesito de tu cuerpo,

en una ola de emociones encontradas me acerco a tu piel y comienzo a devorarte entero, libero mi ansioso miembro y me saco la ropa como puedo, me recuesto sobre ti mientras nuestras hombrías se estrujan una contra otra en un delicioso vaivén, lo que alguna vez fue un amor casto e infantil ahora se desata en el deseo más intenso que alguna vez haya sentido,

_–eres perfecto...–_ susurro mientras mis manos se pasean por cada centímetro de tu piel, siento como las tuyas recorren mis hombros, mi espalda y descienden hasta mi trasero, empiezo a bajar mis besos, introduzco mi lengua por tu ombligo avanzando hacia los huesos de tu cadera, paseando por tus muslos, mordisqueando tu entrepierna,

mi mano aprisiona tu adolorido miembro, comienzo a masajearlo embriagado al ver como tu cuerpo se arquea de placer, mojo dos de mis dedos y me acerco a tu entrada para iniciar la batalla,

lamo la punta de tu miembro mientras escucho tus fuertes gemidos, te introduzco a mi boca al mismo tiempo que mis dedos se adentran en tu delicioso cuerpo, tu mano se enreda entre mi alborotado cabello marcando un ritmo cada vez más intenso, puedes estar seguro que haré todo lo que pueda para llevarte al máximo,

con el pulgar comienzo a acariciarte por fuera, rozando con movimientos circulares esa zona tan nerviosa que tienes detrás de los testículos, mis dedos que se mueven para dilatarte encuentran ese punto que te hace venirte de repente en medio de un fuerte gemido, siento tu sabor dentro de mi boca,

eso simplemente me enloquece,

sueltas mi cabello rindiéndote a la deliciosa sensación que todavía hace palpitar tu ser, me levanto y humedeciendo mi miembro me acerco a ti, beso con suavidad uno de tus párpados mientras que mis manos sujetan tu trasero abriéndome un poco más de espacio, coloco la punta y empujo con fuerza, tus gemidos de dolor y de deseo resuenan cerca de mi oído, yo cierro los ojos entregándome a la deliciosa sensación que tu estrecha cavidad me brinda, logro deslizarme hasta lo más profundo teniendo todo el cuidado que me es posible,

_–¿estás bien?–_ no puedo evitar preguntártelo, mueves la cabeza en forma afirmativa mientras tu cuerpo se contrae succionándome con una intensidad que me lleva a la locura, comienzo a moverme lento mientras acaricio toda la extensión de tus piernas, tus manos se posan en mis hombros, aferrándote a ellos como si tu vida dependiera de eso, aprietas los ojos, te ves tan lindo. Yo no puedo quitarte la mirada de encima, quiero memorizar tu excitada expresión, grabarla para siempre dentro de mi alma,

apresuro las estocadas sintiendo como mi rostro se calienta con intensidad, en medio del loco ritmo que comienzo puedo admirar una sonrisa que jamás te había visto, una sonrisa que deja en claro lo mucho que estás disfrutando, esta vez ya no puedo reprimirme, devoro tu boca a la par que mi miembro lucha por adentrarse todavía más profundo, más rápido, quiero hacerte mío…

en una fuerte succión de tu cuerpo termino con fuerza soltando un ronco jadeo, me quedo dentro unos instantes mientras seguimos disfrutando del delicioso beso,

_–Sabo… no vuelvas a alejarte de mi lado_–, tus palabras me perforan el alma, ambos sabemos que no es el momento para permanecer juntos, tienes tus propios sueños y yo los míos,

_–siempre te he llevado conmigo…–,_ es lo único que soy capaz de decirte. No agregas nada más, sé que lo entiendes.

Me levanto con cuidado sintiendo el frío sobre mi cuerpo cubierto de sudor, comenzamos a vestirnos sin decir mucho. Antes de que te pegues esa barba falsa te la quito de las manos para darte un último beso, _–me quedo con esto–,_ comento mientras la coloco sobre mi rostro,_ –y bien, ¿cómo me veo?– _tú sueltas una suave risita, esa risa que tanto añoraba,

_–no pensé que fueras tan viejo, hermano mayor–,_ ambos reímos un rato mientras terminamos de vestirnos, me ayudas a pintarme una cicatriz parecida a la tuya y yo me arremango la ropa para que simule un poco tus pantalones cortos, me coloco tu casco y finalmente la capa,

_–toma, te falta ésto–_ me pones un par de lentes oscuros con los que en verdad que no veo casi nada, ya estamos listos, empezamos a avanzar hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla te sujeto de la cintura para pegarte contra mi cuerpo en un último abrazo,

_–te veré pronto–,_ susurro cerca de tu oído deleitándome con la manera en que te estremeces,

_–estoy seguro de que así será–_ contestas aferrándote a mis antebrazos. Ambos intentamos alargar este momento lo más posible, sin embargo, ha llegado el momento de regresar al mundo real.

Te veo partir y me despido de ti agitando el brazo, intentando que en mi rostro se muestre una sonrisa, tu rompes nuevamente en un sentido llanto,

_–¿qué pasa, por qué no dejas de llorar?_– escucho que te recrimina el espadachín que corre a tu lado, tal vez suene como un tipo rudo, pero se nota que está preocupado por ti…

sonrío,

has regresado con los tuyos.

…

Ace…

finalmente pude encontrarme con nuestro pequeño hermano, voy a cuidarlo tal como tú lo hiciste...

y te prometo...

que en cuanto todo esto termine, lo llevaré de la mano hasta tu tumba…

y brindaremos los tres de nuevo.


End file.
